Cuba Cyclones
] The Cuba Cyclones are one of the Original Four teams of HCD. The team is the 2nd oldest team, behind only the Penguin Pride (aka the Mandarin Mandibles). Current Team Roster Owner: Lord of Fail --- GM: Cruel --- AGM: Wazza ---------- Players: FWD - altidore --- FWD - Cruel --- FWD - Jaymar --- FWD - Lord of Fail --- GK - Natalie --- FWD / GK - niquer --- FWD / GK - Wazza Season 1 The Cuba Cyclones went undefeated in its first season, which was cut short from attendance problems and internal league problems. They went 3-0 in 3 games. 2 of its wins however, were 1-0 forfeit wins against the Detroit Recession who did not show up. The other win was a hard-earned 3-2 victory over the Mandarin Mandibles, which had Lord of Fail find the back of the net twice. In the playoffs, they lost to the eventual cup winners, the Style Squad by scores of 2-0 and 9-6. Season 2 The Cyclones' worst season on record began and ended with dissapontment. After amassing a league-high 6 draft picks over 4 rounds, including 3 picks in the first 2 rounds, GM Lord of Fail looked set to make the Cyclones a powerhouse. However, his first 3 picks (3rd, 11th and 14th overall) played a combined total of 5 minutes. The season ended in disaster, with an abysmal 3-0-0-9 record, finishing last in HCD West and being only one of 2 teams to miss the playoffs, the other being the Squirtle Squad. Season 3 Season 3 ended in a much better fashion than Season 2 did. With the bar set extremely low, the Cyclones came out into its third season ready to play, finishing the season with a 4-0-3-5 record, putting then into 4th place with 15 points, 10 points above the dead-last GTA Golden Eagles. They faced the Penguin Pride in the first round of the Division B Playoffs staring down a team with a perfect 12-0-0-0 record that had scored 74 times and only allowed 12. With the help of last-overall pick goalkeeper Lputony, the Cyclones managed to stun the Penguin Pride and win the series 2 games to 1 by scores of 0-7, 4-0 and 2-0. They then faced the Squirtle Squad in the final, and lost in 3 straight in the best of 5 finals. Season 4 With the taste of defeat still lingering from last season, the Cuba Cyclones looked to win promotion to Division A by winning the Division. They currently sit 2nd in Division B with a 5-0-0-3 and a goal difference of +15 record and have clinched a playoff spot. Should they go to the Divisional Finals again, they look to face the Penguin Pride who have a record of 7-0-0-1 and a goal difference of +16. In their only meeting so far this season, the Cuba Cyclones beat the Penguin Pride by a score of 7-1. These two teams play twice more in the regulat season, on Week 7 Day 1 and Week 7 Day 2, the final two days of the season. HCD Cup: The Cuba Cyclones faced off against the Night Hawks in the Qualifying round and defeated them comfortably 17-1 on aggregate. They face the United Talent in the Quarter Finals and are up 12-2 after the first leg of the series. Should they win, they shall move on to the Semi-Finals of which both legs are being played on Week 7 Day 3.